


Convicted

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Rough Kissing, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, bap nsfw, junhong cant resist, things get all heated, wet &rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Convict AU: Himchan comes up to Junhong while the man is showering. He commands the younger run away with him to another country to avoid arrest.





	Convicted

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This work first appeared on my tumblr blog.

"They're coming for me." The sound of Himchans voice in the open shower scared the ever loving shit out of the young male standing naked under the spray of water. Snapping his head over, Junhong saw his elder standing a foot away, watching with dark eyes. Self-conciously, the male moved hands to cover parts of his person but Himchan simply looked over that face.  
"Who?" Junhong managed to ask, feeling a flush on his face.  
"The Feds... They finally caught up with me. I'm on my way to Romania." He tried to read Junhong's body language but it didn't work. The young male was far too tense. "Come with me."  
"After what you did?" With an eye roll, the young male scoffed and turned back to the pouring water.  
"What I did? What I did was for you. For us!" Himchan walked over and thruat his hand up against the center of Junhong's chest. The shirt he wore started to color into a darker black.  
"I never asked you to steal. To beat up people. To kill." Junhong swatted the hand, pouting as he shook his head. Himchan wasn't taking no for an answer, stepping in and placing himself into the direct spray. He grabbed the young male's write and brought the hand up, kissing along knuckles. Junhong gasped, realizing he was still moved by this.  
He was still in love with this man.  
"It's not the life I want." He tried to say, voice trembling as his hand was opened and the palm placed on Himchan's cheek. The water had soaked the elder by now, water spilling off dark hair. Himchan blinked the drops away, walking forward until Junhong was made to step back. The damn sexy way Himchan had water dripping from his bangs, nose, lips... Junhong was doomed.  
"I know. And you don't deserve to run for the rest of you life but I love you, Jagi. I want you with me." He kissed along that palm and then ate up the space between their bodies. Kissing Junhong, he startled the young man. Inhaling hard on a gasped moan, the maknae shot his hands to grasp needily onto the clothes.  
Himchan smiled into the kiss, feeling like he had won. The kiss turned almost savage, devouring each other, hands roaming over slick bodies, one naked. The elder thrust his hips forward, grinding his rock-hard crotch against the other, feeling a similar reaction in Junhong's own cock. A small whimper from thr young male filtered, drowned out quickly by their pants.  
Out of nowhere, Junhong drew his head back and gasped in air. He out his hands on that solid chest, keeping Himchan just short of too far away.  
"I can't. It wouldn't work, hyung." Himchan snapped his teeth gently at Junhong, pressing against the hands. Junhong whimpered a moan. "We can't..."  
"Yes, we can..." Himchan purred, flicking out his tongue and tasting the other lips. "It'll work just fine."  
Arms and hands trembling, Junhong lessened the strength of his arms and Himchan connected their mouths. The kiss was small, though Himchan tried to tackle back into it. Junhong went to stop it but Himchan shoved into it. Junhong's back thumped against the hard wall and Himchan pressed to him. Their mouths latched, made for each other.  
With Junhong's lack of fight, they made out like drowning men. The young hands pushed down, searching for Himchan's pants, needing more. Desperate for more. Feeling those seeking hands, Himchan shoved away and put plenty of space between them. Junhong, confused and desperate, whined but didn't move from the wall.  
"Finish your shower and pack. I'm not leaving without you." It was not a question and his hyung didn't wait for a response before raking his soaked form out of the bathroom and leaving the trembling, horny maknae nodding to an empty room.


End file.
